


A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (I like to cherrypick), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Book & Show Fusion, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral, Spanking, Top Magnus Bane, courting, roughly set after "City of Bones"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace's world was turned upside down when he met Clary Fray and learned she was his sister. This disaster also brought an alpha into his life. An alpha warlock, who just... without any reason aside from Jace asking for it, gave him a flying motorbike. It's a lot to take in.





	A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, book & show canon mix, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, courting, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, BDSM, spanking, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace's world was turned upside down when he met Clary Fray and learned she was his sister. This disaster also brought an alpha into his life. An alpha warlock, who just... without any reason aside from Jace asking for it, gave him a flying motorbike. It's _a lot_ to take in.

**A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

"Where did you get a motorbike?", asked Alec with a frown.

Jace was grinning like a maniac as he got off his hot new bike and took off his helmet. Alec approached and rounded the bike. It was _gorgeous_. Jace was leaning against it happily.

"Dunno why, but Magnus Bane gave it to me", replied Jace with a smirk. "I went back to his loft and asked him for one. Honestly, mainly as a joke? Like, I didn't expect to actually _get_ one. But Magnus said that the owner never came for it and it's 'taking up space' in front of his loft and when I asked if I could have it, he said I could... take it. Guess I actually am irresistible."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Why would the High Warlock just-"

Jace shrugged, his grin seemingly growing even more. "Don't question it and I'll allow you to ride it too, Alec. But stop trying to ruin the moment for me. I _finally_ have a flying bike!"

"You shouldn't just accept a from a...", started Alec and trailed off.

"A what? A warlock?", challenged Jace, eyebrows raised.

"An _unmated alpha_ ", countered Alec and rolled his eyes. "You're an unmated omega, accepting gifts from an unmated alpha you just met the other day."

"So what? That unmated alpha saved my heavily injured parabatai and it's not like this was a gift-gift. It was a something that bothered him and was in the way for him while it was awesome for me. So I'm definitely going to keep it", grunted Jace pointedly.

/break\

Luke heaved a sigh as he stood in his kitchen. Clary and Jace sat in the living room together, talking. It was all still very raw and new. That Jace was Jocelyn's son, Clary's brother. Of course had Luke invited Jace to come over whenever he wanted to, especially since Clary had moved in with Luke for now. Jocelyn was still out, unresponsive, and Luke was the only family Clary knew. Of course did he not let his daughter live with strangers at the Institute. And Jace... Jace was...

Jace was complicated, there was no other way to describe him. He wasn't just Jocelyn's son – he was also _Valentine's son_. And not simply by blood like Clary; he had been _raised_ by Valentine. He had been _abused_ by Valentine. It had been traumatizing to see Jace and Valentine interact before they had gotten the boy out there, away from Valentine's grip – Valentine, who had tried to worm his way into Jace's head, had tried to warp the boy into joining his side. Luke was proud and relieved that he had managed to get Jace out of there and he had vowed to himself to be there for the boy, to provide him with whatever he could need. Like a roof over head after Maryse had kicked him out. The boy had looked so heartbroken and Luke would have offered it either way, even if Jace wasn't Jocelyn's son, because the kid _really_ needed a break.

"Hey, kids. Feel like pizza?", asked Luke with a smile.

"I should-", started Jace hesitantly.

"Stay for pizza. It's not like there's some big mission calling for you", grunted Luke. "C'mon. You haven't eaten since breakfast. Pizza's on me, stay."

"Besides, thanks to your flying motorbike, you'll be at the Institute in no time, brother."

Clary grinned teasingly as she shoved Jace, who huffed a little. "Point taken. That thing is amazing. I _love_ it. And the additional wing-designs you did for it were great."

"You're welcome", chimed Clary.

While he had loved the original fire-design on the bike, Clary had tweaked it some and added a wing on either side. It looked gorgeous. Jace was really in love with his ride. Luke was a bit worried at times, but then again Jace had been an active Shadowhunter for years now.

"That bike of yours, where did you say you got it? It's a vampire-ride", asked Luke slowly.

"Magnus Bane", replied Jace. "He said it was in the way, the owner just left it there and when I asked him if I could have it, he just... gave it to me. Now it's mine."

"Mhmh. Magnus gave you this for... free?", wanted Luke to know.

There was a catch. There had to be a catch. Warlocks rarely gave away favors for free – it literally contradicted their entire business-model. Not to mention the part where Magnus Bane was a rather infamous unmated alpha... and Jace was an unmated omega. Luke narrowed his eyes.

/break\

Magnus raised both eyebrows curiously as he opened the door to his home to see Lucian Graymark standing in front of his loft with his arms crossed and a reprimanding look on his face.

"What did I do, Lucian?", asked Magnus, leaning against the door-frame.

"I don't know. _Did_ you do something, Bane?", countered Luke.

And oh, the detective looked intimidating, biceps bulging as he had his arms crossed, a brooding look on his face that clearly conveyed that 'If you don't answer correctly, you _will_ regret it'. Tilting his head, Magnus regarded Luke slowly, wondering what it might be.

"What are your intentions with my...", started Luke. "With Jace."

"With your Jace, huh?", grunted Magnus curiously.

"He's not my son. But he is Jocelyn's son. And the boy's been staying with me for a couple days now", explained Luke with a sigh. "I know you gave him that bike. What does it _mean_?"

Magnus blinked blankly. "Nothing. It was in the way, parked right outside the loft. And when blondie came by and asked me for it, well, why not give it to him.

"It's a bike. I had no use for it. And he did this whole thing... with the big eyes and the 'please, please, please'. It was easier to just tell him 'yes, take it' than to have him follow me like a lost puppy-dog."

"Mhmh", grunted Luke, not looking convinced. "A bike is _not_ something you just casually give away to people. Especially not to _unmated omegas_."

Magnus smiled innocently at that. "Unmated omega? Why, I hadn't even _noticed_."

Lie, what a lie. Of course he had noticed _that_. The blonde smelt like strawberries and he had those mismatched eyes, glowing in gold and light blue like the sky. Also very full, nice lips. Magnus _had_ noticed that Jace was an omega, but that... hadn't... Okay, perhaps it had driven his decision some. He was an alpha with exquisite taste, after all. And the mouthy blonde was pretty.

"Don't do something funny, Bane", warned Luke, poking Magnus' chest with his finger. "If he ends up just another notch on your bedpost – and I _know_ that bedpost has a lot of notches – then you will have to answer to _me_. Am I clear on that?"

"He's not a child, Lucian", countered Magnus, slightly unimpressed. "He's a mid-twenties Shadowhunter who is more than capable to make his own choices and who most likely would not appreciate an alpha making decisions for him."

"I'm not making _decisions_ for him", argued Luke and shook his head. "I'm saying that if you _hurt_ him, you will _regret_ it. Whether he does anything with you is his decision."

Magnus heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes pointedly. "Whatever you say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have _work_ to do. Do... pass my regard on to the little Shadowhunter, mh?"

He winked at Luke with a mischievous look on his face before closing the door. My, parental Luke was rather endearing. Whatever may or may not happen, he'd just see what would come of it.

/break\

Magnus smiled over the rim of his glass as he watched tight, _tight_ black jeans hugging a swaying butt. Following the spine up, he looked at the golden hair. The blonde slowly turned around, like he could feel his gaze. Mismatched eyes met his and the omega smirked at him.

Magnus made a motion toward the barkeeper, who nodded and placed whatever Jace had been drinking before in front of the blonde again. The Shadowhunter turned toward Magnus and lifted the glass before taking a drink. Magnus had to admit that over the past weeks since he had met the Shadowhunters, he had grown rather interested in the snarky blonde omega.

"Thanks for the drink, Bane."

Magnus smirked as the blonde leaned in _very_ close to whisper into his ear, warmth and that scent of strawberries surrounding Magnus. Jace rested a hand against Magnus' chest for support to reach down, considering Magnus was lounging on his couch that perfectly oversaw all of Pandemonium.

"You're welcome, little Shadowhunter", purred Magnus amused.

He wrapped an arm around Jace's waist, resting his hand on the omega's lower back. It made the blonde shudder in a very pleasant way and brought him just a little closer. Jace's breath was hot against his neck as the Shadowhunter made no attempts to move away. A man who knew what he wanted; Magnus appreciated that. He let his fingers lightly dance over Jace's spine.

"Mh, first you come outta the blue to the Institute to heal my parabatai, then you give me a bike for free, now I keep getting free drinks at your club... one would think you're having ulterior motives", whispered Jace, spreading his hands on Magnus' chest to grope a feel. "Are you, per chance, having ulterior motives with a _defenseless_ , unmated omega...?"

"You're _many_ things, blondie, defenseless is not one of them", chuckled Magnus.

He let his hand very slowly slip from Jace's lower back toward his ass, properly cupping it when the omega made no attempts to stop him or move away. Instead, the blonde was smirking at him and licking his lips slowly before throwing a leg over Magnus' lap and straddling him. Magnus raised his eyebrows at the forwardness, though he also put his drink down to also rest his other hand on Jace's firm ass, giving it a squeeze. Jace's eyes seemed more golden than hazel as the blonde leaned down and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck to pull him into a kiss.

"It seems to me you are the one with the ulterior motives", accused Magnus as they parted.

"Maybe I am", mused Jace, grinding down enough to feel they _both_ had ulterior motives.

He groaned softly, the sound lost against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus let his hands slide down further to Jace's thighs, pulling him closer. That was when Jace's lips went to cover his again. They kissed slowly, lazily – lips dragging against lips in the most languishing way possible. Curious fingers wandered down Magnus' arms, feeling up his biceps. Magnus gave Jace's thigh – strong thighs, thighs that would feel absolutely amazing wrapped around Magnus' waist – another squeeze.

"Well then, gorgeous, fancy a portal to my place?", offered Magnus, voice dark and low.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse", replied Jace with a smirk, kissing down Magnus' neck.

With practiced ease did Magnus open up a portal. He hefted Jace up, startling the omega (and arousing him, considering the way his scent spiked at being manhandled). Gladly did Jace wrap his legs around Magnus' waist for support, proving Magnus' earlier assumption correct. Those thighs truly were meant to be wrapped around his waist. _Perfect_. Grabbing two hands full of well-sculpted butt, Magnus carried Jace through the portal and into the bedroom. Without letting go of the omega, Magnus laid him out on the bed and followed right after, leaning over him and pinning Jace down. Grabby hands started tugging on his clothes while hungry lips dragged down the warlock's shoulder.

"Slow down there, blondie", chuckled Magnus amused. "What's the rush?"

"Rush?", echoed Jace in disbelief. "We've been doing this dance for _weeks_ now. You, undressing me with your eyes, being snarky and bantering with me, doing us favors outta nowhere, buying me... drinks, and other things. I feel like this has been coming for _a while_."

"Point taken", hummed Magnus, running his hands over Jace's chest. "Then it's time to unwrap that pretty little Shadowhunter, wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely", gasped Jace breathlessly as Magnus slipped his hands beneath Jace's shirt.

Curiously, he traced Jace's abs, all smooth skin – was the little Shadowhunter waxing? Magnus needed to get those clothes out of the way to _see_ for himself. Kissing Jace once more, he started fully undressing the blonde. He made an appreciative noise once all that skin was revealed. Runes adoring smooth, definitely waxed skin, the well-defined six-pack... Licking his lips, Magnus leaned down and licked up Jace's chest, scratching his teeth over that nice six-pack. It made Jace shudder in the best ways, arching into Magnus. Magnus used that opportunity to slip his hands beneath Jace, running them over strong back-muscles until he got to cup Jace's ass again. Running his hands down further, over smooth thighs, he found the underside of Jace's knees. Grasping the omega there, he pushed his legs further apart and lifted the legs to rest them on his shoulders.

"What are you doing, Bane?", asked Jace when the alpha kissed down his chest again.

"Exploring", replied Magnus casually.

He licked up Jace's hard cock, circling the head with his tongue and making the blonde beneath him gasp and buck up again. Giving him a scolding look, Magnus grasped Jace's hips and pinned him down. If possible, the blonde looked more turned-on by that. Cute. Big, bad Shadowhunter liked when his alpha took charge in bed, mh? Well, Magnus could do that.

"Ba... Bane", gasped Jace, reaching out for Magnus.

"No. You, stay still", ordered Magnus firmly, eyes golden.

Jace's eyes widened at the serious tone of his voice and the show of his cat-eyes. Tilting his head, Magnus used his magic to summon silk to tie the omega to the bed-frame. Mismatched eyes stared at him hotly. Interesting. It seemed as though Magnus could have _a lot_ of fun with this one.

"Listen here, blondie", growled Magnus and leaned over Jace to whisper into his ear. "You will do as I tell you. Be a _good little omega_ and stay still, listen to your alpha. Are we clear?"

"Yes, alpha", gasped Jace out, his cock jerking.

"You like this, don't you?", teased Magnus delighted, wrapping his fingers around Jace's dick. "Like having an alpha take charge of you, mh? Want to be a good little omega?"

"Yes, alpha", replied Jace, his voice breathy.

"Good", purred Magnus pleased. "If you don't want something or don't like it, you will say... Clave. Nothing is more of a mood-killer than that, wouldn't you agree, my little Shadowhunter?"

"Clave. Sure. Good safeword", nodded Jace, swallowing dryly.

"Good boy", praised Magnus, kissing Jace's temple softly.

It made the blonde blush. Adorable. Mh. Magnus was going to have _so much fun_ with this one. Running his hands up Jace's arms, Magnus leaned down to properly kiss the omega, who happily wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist at that. His hands found their way down again, tracing Jace's ribs on the way until he reached Jace's ass again, pulling his cheeks apart some.

"How do you already look this wrecked when I haven't even done anything to you yet...?"

"I'm not...", panted Jace out, staring at Magnus with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

His lips were kiss-swollen and red and oh-so tempting, but Magnus had other plans for his own lips than to keep kissing his pretty blonde. Moving back down, Magnus wrapped his lips around Jace's cock, swallowing him. A strangled, drawn-out whine escaped Jace as he got to feel Magnus' hot, wet mouth around his strained erection. While bobbing his head with the intention to get more of the cute sounds out of the Shadowhunter, Magnus let his fingers wander lower. He wrapped one hand around Jace's balls, feeling them up curiously, rolling them in his hand. His other hand explored beneath, reaching for the omega's soft hole. Soft but slick with the omega's arousal. It was easy to slip a finger in and it earned him a keening sound from Jace. He pushed his finger knuckles-deep in, crooking it, teasing the blonde. After he pulled out again, he added a second finger. The alpha started timing his thrusts with the movement of his head, his tongue teasing the vein on the underside of Jace's cock, while his fingers were teasing Jace's prostate. Swallowing around Jace's cock was enough to make the omega come. He arched off the bed, while Magnus swallowed the omega's cum. The smirk on Magnus' lips was like that of a very sated cat. He licked his lips and then pulled his fingers out of Jace to deliberately slowly lick them clean.

"You make quite the mess, little one", hummed the warlock teasingly.

"What kinda kink do you have going on for our height-difference?", growled Jace frustrated.

Magnus' grin was pure teeth at that. He knew he was tall, but there was just something about having the omega tilt his head up to look at Magnus from beneath his lashes. Leaning back over him, Magnus kissed Jace hungrily, letting the omega taste himself on Magnus' lips.

"So responsive and so snarky", chuckled Magnus. "I think I'm going to keep you."

Jace's eyes widened for a moment, but the next he was distracted by Magnus' cock slowly pushing into him. With a gasp on his lips did Jace throw his head back. Magnus buried his face in Jace's neck just as he buried his cock in Jace's ass. The warm, slick hole happily swallowed all of Magnus' dick, taking him in deeper and deeper. He felt _so good_ , fit Magnus like a sleeve, as though this was exactly where he _belonged_ – beneath Magnus, impaled on the alpha's cock, sprawled out and moaning. Gorgeous. Magnus kissed along Jace's neck as he started thrusting, slowly.

"Lemme... Lemme touch you", growled Jace, tugging on his wrists.

" _No_ ", growled Magnus back, biting Jace's neck. "Tonight, you are all _mine_. Mine to play with. And you will be good and enjoy what I give you. And if you keep complaining, I will be forced to spank you, my disobedient little omega. Do you want that?"

...The look on Jace's face told Magnus that actually, the blonde _might_ want that. What a naughty Shadowhunter he had there. Jace made direct eye-contact with Magnus before pulling on the bonds again. It made Magnus laugh in amusement before rolling them both over a little so Jace was laying sideways. Magnus placed Jace's leg over his shoulder and kept fucking him while he now had perfect access to the blonde's perky butt. He placed a hard slap on it, startling Jace.

"I _told_ you that disobedient omegas are getting punished", stated Magnus simply.

He raised one eyebrow with a pointed look, challenging Jace. Two could play that game. Apparently, Jace was very eager to test his boundaries though, because he tugged on his bounds again. Magnus shook his head in a disappointed way and placed another hard slap on that firm ass, making it jiggle some. He lifted his hand again and let it come down once more. Again and again, until Jace's ass was a gorgeous shade of red and his cock was hard and weeping again.

"I'm sorry", gasped Jace out, voice shaky and uneven, tears in his eyes.

And oh, that was somehow even more gorgeous. Jace looked so _wrecked_ , at the verge of another orgasm as he stared up at Magnus so pleadingly, begging for mercy with those large, mismatched eyes alone. The mighty Shadowhunter was so _willing_ to give up his control, to fully give himself to Magnus – they were both aware that if Jace wanted, he could not just free his hands, he'd probably be able to overwhelm Magnus physically even _with_ his hands tied. Yet instead, Jace was laying there, helplessly, letting Magnus do as he pleased and _submitting_ to the alpha.

"Have you learned your lesson?", asked Magnus and pinched the red, sore ass.

"Ye—es", yelped Jace, trying to avoid the pinching. "I'm sorry, alpha."

"Tell me _what_ you are sorry for and _how_ you will correct your behavior", ordered Magnus.

He rested a hand against Jace's ass, feeling the heated skin and watching Jace shudder and trying to squirm away. No chances of that, between the silk tying his hands to the head-board and being impaled on Magnus' cock from the other side. The warlock was fucking him harder by now.

"I'm... sorry for not listening to you. I will... I will _obey_ you", promised Jace, voice raspy.

Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Magnus smiled pleased and started fucking Jace for earnest now. The omega's eyes rolled back and he seemed to go more lax as Magnus' knot started swelling inside the blonde. Magnus thrust deeper, wanting to be all the way inside his omega before his knot caught, wanting to be locked onto Jace. The Shadowhunter looked so pleased by this, mouth open and eyes closed in bliss. Magnus angled sharper and went harder, until Jace was incoherently moaning beneath him. Magnus' one hand was jerking Jace off harshly by now and one very well-timed last spank on Jace's abused ass sent the blonde over the edge, making him come in long spurts all over the bed, howling out. Riding out Jace's orgasm, Magnus himself came, his knot catching and locking them together, making sure all of Magnus' cum stayed inside the omega. Jace made a ridiculously cute noise at being knotted and filled up. Very carefully did Magnus remove Jace's leg from his shoulder, adjusting them both so he was laying behind Jace and spooning him, mindful of the knot. He undid the bounds and used his magic to make the bed and get them both cleaned up.

"Good boy", praised Magnus lowly, kissing the base of Jace's neck. "You did wonderful, sweetheart. You took it all so well, took _me_ so well. Such a good, little omega."

He wrapped his arms around Jace, resting them on the omega's stomach and gently stroking it. It seemed to be the right thing to do, because the blonde relaxed against him, snuggling back into Magnus' chest, his breathing evening slowly. The room reeked of sex, of omega and alpha arousal and pheromones. But somehow, Magnus really enjoyed their mingled scents.

"You were very obedient, so good for me", murmured Magnus as he continued kissing Jace's shoulders. "You feel _so good_ like this. I could stay inside you forever."

"Mh... let's just make it tonight. It'd make missions kind of awkward", grunted Jace.

Magnus laughed at that, shaking his head before kissing Jace's cheek. "Kinky though."

Jace hummed with a lazy smile, closing his eyes and cuddling even more up against Magnus. All the warlock could do was hold his omega close and pull a blanket over them both to sleep.

/break\

Jace expected to wake up sticky and uncomfortable. Falling asleep with a dick up his ass _usually_ did that. The alpha gone and cum leaking out of Jace and onto the sheets. He blinked slowly and turned some to see that indeed, he was alone in the bed and that it really was sticky between his legs. Partially unexpected considering this was Magnus' apartment, but also... not entirely unexpected. He had a reputation, Magnus had a reputation, they both just did... sex. And Jace wasn't exactly a poster-boy of what a good proper omega was whom alphas would want as their _mates_.

Shadowhunter alphas were old-fashioned about omegas and sleeping around, not to mention that he was a Shadowhunter without a name; there was no honorable family to mate into, he was the son of Valentine Morgenstern now and that was all he would be.

What would a Downworlder want with a Shadowhunter? At least beyond a round of sex. The Downworld was not particularly _fond_ of the Clave. The High Warlock of Brooklyn? Most definitely had his pick of pretty omegas who wouldn't entail a social suicide.

"Ah, you're awake, blondie. Perfect timing, I'm starving."

Blinking slowly, Jace turned toward the door. Just to bolt up and hiss as his very tender ass touched the sheets. He immediately turned around onto his chest and buried his face in the pillow.

"Aw, are we a little sore, gorgeous?", teased Magnus delighted.

He walked up to the bed and let his fingers very lightly trace up Jace's calves and thighs, but when he reached said sore butt, he slapped it with an innocent look on his face. Jace whined softly on instinct before blushing and trying to hide it in the pillows.

"What was _that_ for?", complained Jace annoyed.

"Looking tempting when I want to eat... food, not _you_ ", replied Magnus casually.

Jace tilted his head to look at Magnus curiously, watching him cautiously. He was trying to figure out what the alpha was going to do next. Scent and clothing considered, he must have just showered. He was only wearing a very fancy looking bathrobe and nothing else – the robe was open, showing off his large cock dangling between his legs in a very hypnotizing manner.

"You're not in actual pain though, are you?", asked Magnus, all fun and playfulness gone.

"Mh?", grunted Jace, confused by the mood-swing. "What? It's... fine?"

"Give a proper answer", chided Magnus with a frown, reaching two fingers out to place beneath Jace's chin and make him look up. "Are you in serious pain?"

"No", replied Jace. "Just sore. Very sore. I'm fine. Promise."

"Good", nodded Magnus pleased, his expression softening again. "Good boy. You need to tell me when you're in actual pain, especially afterward. I did not quite prepare you as thoroughly as I would have had I known I'd end up knotting you. Taking a knot when not prepared enough can leave some damage. And I wouldn't want that, never."

"It was fine", assured Jace, cheeks dark. "It... I liked it. I like it more rough. And I can take it."

"I'm sure you did. With all the little sounds you made", chuckled Magnus amused. "Come on, use your runes and heal yourself up enough to get showered."

At that, Jace frowned. "Nah, I'm good."

"Good?", echoed Magnus doubtfully. "Well, if you say so. Up you go, little Shadowhunter."

Jace huffed as he was being manhandled out of the bed, Magnus watching him with raised eyebrows. The blonde made it two steps on shaky legs before collapsing, surprisingly enough into the strong, waiting arms of Magnus, who pulled him close.

"That's what I thought", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "Don't be stubborn on this."

"I'm fine, Bane", growled Jace defensively. "If you wanna get rid of me, I can go."

Magnus gave him the _most_ unimpressed look before just hoisting him up into his arms. "I told you to go _get a shower_ , because my cum is literally dripping all over my floor. I was never talking about throwing you out of the loft, blondie. What, I got my fuck out of this and then I throw you away like a used toy? Really now. Stubborn, ridiculous little Shadowhunter."

Jace remained quiet, suddenly feeling ridiculously foolish. He was just... a one-night-stand kind of guy. In, out, literally outta the apartment, move on. He never stayed for breakfast or anything, so Magnus implying that he was hungry had for Jace meant the cue to make his exit.

Magnus carried him into a bathroom and then actually put him down in a very large tub. The warlock then walked around, getting some stuff. Towels, robes, some pink glittery mixture that he poured into the bathtub before filling it with warm water. Jace closed his eyes and relaxed into it as the water slowly started covering him. It smelt nice, soothing.

"There you go, sweetheart. That should ease the soreness a little", whispered Magnus.

He sat down next to the tub, gently running his fingers through Jace's hair. This was... nice. Jace wasn't used to this. An alpha taking care of him. Sighing contently, Jace leaned into Magnus' hand.

"Why won't you just use your runes?", inquired Magnus curiously.

He poured shampoo onto his hands and started massaging Jace's scalp in a way that made the omega feel like melting. "I like the reminder. Still feeling the knot the day after. Runes 'fix' that. It... takes the edge off, takes the fun out. Though I _honestly_ didn't think I would be this wobbly on my legs. What did you _do_ , Bane? Never been spanked this hard before _and_ knotted, on top of it..."

"You're welcome", smirked Magnus.

Jace rolled his eyes, though he didn't comment on it and just allowed Magnus to make him melt like this. After he was done, Jace washed out and, revitalized, got out of the tub. Though before he could towel himself dry, Magnus was already at it. He was very gentle. Once dried up, Magnus wrapped him up in very fluffy, comfortable robes that made his inner omega purr.

"You're purring. Interesting", hummed Magnus, tilting his head.

Jace's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. _Internally_ purring, not _actually_. The only person who had ever heard him purr was Alec, because they were parabatai and he only felt completely at ease when it was just him and his parabatai. He had never trusted another person enough to feel safe enough to let his inner omega out that much. He blushed and averted his eyes a little.

"Now what?", asked Jace, trying to act as though he had not just purred.

"Well, now the breakfast I proposed half an hour ago", grunted Magnus and rolled his eyes.

He wrapped an arm around Jace's waist to guide him, since Jace was still a little unsure on his feet. Jace allowed it, leaning against the alpha and enjoying his strength and his scent. They made their way back to the bedroom while sidestepping a couple cats. With a flick of his wrist did Magnus change the sheets and then summoning a large breakfast on trays after they got into the bed.

"Breakfast in bed, huh?", asked Jace, looking around. "And that's... basically... everything..."

Waffles, pancakes, croissants, rolls, bagels, bacon, cheese, scrambled eggs, fresh strawberries and blueberries. Raising his eyebrows, Jace reached for the pancakes. Damn, he had never had such a large breakfast before and it all looked and smelt delicious. Magnus smirked at him knowingly before digging in himself. Only after taking a bite did Jace realize just how starved he was.

"Easy, blondie, there's more than enough food here", pointed Magnus out, sounding amused.

" _You_ fucked me into oblivion last night. Now I'm starved shut up and hand me the bacon."

Laughing delighted, Magnus handed Jace the bacon. They ate mostly in silence and once Magnus was done, he leaned back and watched in fascination how the omega wolfed down everything that was still there. It pleased a primal part of Magnus that he had 1.) satisfied his omega in bed last night and 2.) was right now satisfying his omega and providing for him.

"What was your favorite?", inquired Magnus once they were both done and the blonde just collapsed against him, looking like he was in a food coma. "I mainly summoned everything because I do not know you well enough to know your favorite breakfast food. I admit that."

That made the omega look up at him, golden-blue eyes large in wonder. "Uh... My favorite is actually mu shu. I like eating cold left-overs for breakfast."

"That is... horrifyingly disgusting", grunted Magnus and shuddered.

Jace shrugged in an unapologetic way and snuggled up against Magnus' chest. "What now?"

"Mh?", grunted Magnus curiously, running his fingers over Jace's side.

"We had sex, we even ate. What now?", inquired Jace.

"Now today, or now on the long run?", asked Magnus and turned to properly look at Jace.

"...Both?", replied Jace with an honest shrug.

"Well, if you don't have any mission to attend or can get out of them, I wouldn't mind spending the day exactly where we are right now, in bed. Maybe another round of sex later on?", suggested Magnus thoughtfully. "And on the long run, I had hoped to continue like this. Continue with the courting and now also with the sex. A couple dates put in there."

"...Continue with the courting", echoed Jace with a frown.

"Yes. The... bike, the drinks, the flowers and chocolate?", offered Magnus a bit confused.

"Wait. Flowers and chocolate? Those were... from you. Huh", grunted Jace a little stunned.

He had been finding flowers and chocolates in his room lately. Somehow, he had assumed Luke just liked keeping fresh flowers in the apartment and that the chocolate was like trying to bribe Jace into staying and accepting him more. The Angel knew Luke was trying absolutely everything to make Jace feel comfortable and at home. That Magnus was _actually_ courting him though.

"What exactly did you think all of this was?", inquired Magnus curiously.

"Well. Sex", shrugged Jace. "You have been undressing me with your eyes at the club and during mission meetings for weeks now, buying me drinks. I figured you wanted sex."

"I literally gave you _a flying motorbike_ after we first met", stated Magnus, deliberately slowly. "Do you think that I give every one-night-stand I have a bike...?"

"I dunno. You're a bit weird, who knows", shrugged Jace.

Magnus huffed and swatted at Jace's chest. " _I'm_ weird. You're a gorgeous omega being courted by the most handsome and powerful alpha in all of New York, not even _noticing_ it. Who's weird here."

"...Did you just call yourself the most handsome alpha in all of New York?"

"Most handsome _and powerful_ ", corrected Magnus.

He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and rolled them over to pin the blonde beneath himself. He stared for a moment at the way the golden-blonde hair sprawled out around Jace's head like a halo. Cupping Jace's cheek, Magnus kissed him slowly and deeply.

"I'm the High Warlock of New York", pointed Magnus out as he started kissing down Jace's chest, punctuating every argument with a new kiss. "I'm the most powerful warlock in all of New York. I'm rich. Very rich, if I may add. It just gathers over the years. I can provide for you."

Before Jace could argue, he was kissed on the lips. "I can afford to court you like you've never been courted before. I dialed it down after the bike because dear friends of mine told me that perhaps a bike as first courting gift was a _bit_ overboard. But I can dial it up again."

Again, Jace was not allowed to argue because he got kissed again. "I will take good care of you, blondie. Not just financially. I am going to take good care of you, as my omega. In every aspect. Why do you think I keep doing you and your little friends every favor you ask for?"

This time, Jace pushed against Magnus' chest to stop him from kissing him. "I assumed you had an ulterior motive, but I did not expect you to... So you want me... as your..."

"Mate. That's the word you seem to be missing. I figured I'd see where it could be going when I made the first gift, but the more I see of you, the more I learn of you, the more I _want_ you. I admit, after first meeting you it was just... the snark, the ass and those _eyes_ , those beautiful sky-blue and golden eyes", stated Magnus seriously. "I enjoy our banter and I... have to admit, that last night really did weigh in too. You were everything I enjoy in a lover, little one."

Jace narrowed his eyes at that, but he leaned up to kiss Magnus anyway. "I... enjoyed last night too. I never had an alpha take charge like that and... by the Angel, you look so handsome and I... never felt taken care of like I did this morning? So... if you... actually offer more of that..."

"I _am_ ", confirmed Magnus, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "As I said, I will take care of you. In every aspect. That means sexually, as well as the aftercare, of course. It also entails cuddling, which you do seem to enjoy thoroughly. It was also very _adorable_."

"Do _not_ -", growled Jace flustered. "-call me _adorable_ , Bane."

"You're adorable and I will continue calling you adorable, blondie", stated Magnus simply.

He grabbed Jace's hands and linked fingers with him. Jace arched into Magnus as they kissed again. Jace looked happier than Magnus had seen him since meeting. Laying back down, Magnus pulled the blonde against his chest and the omega gladly rested his head on Magnus' chest.

/break\

Jace had become a regular at Pandemonium. Dating the owner came with quite some perks there. Though he had to admit that his favorite part was when some drunk alpha would hit on him. Despite Jace being more than capable of defending himself and calling them off on it, he had come to enjoy having a protective alpha. Also, Magnus in possessive mode was insanely _hot_. There was just something to having an alpha who felt protective over him, who prioritized keeping Jace safe. Jace was very used to being the one to keep others safe. This was new.

"Hey, pretty. Wanna ditch this place? I could make your night."

Jace wrinkled his nose at the scent of the unpleasant and heavily intoxicated alpha. "I happen to like this place and I don't think _you_ are even capable of making my night."

The alpha snarled and reached out for him. Jace was fully prepared and capable of breaking the guy's hand if he was going to grab him, but before he could, blue magic stopped the hand and Magnus appeared behind the alpha. Eyes unglamoured and like a predator ready to tear the prey.

"As much as _touch_ him and I will _break_ you", warned Magnus, voice dark and dangerous.

Jace smirked pleased. He knew he shouldn't enjoy this, knew he had spent all of his life fighting to prove himself as an omega who could defend himself and was equal to alphas and betas. Yet here he was, thoroughly enjoying his alpha going all primal on a rivaling alpha. This was different though. Magnus _knew_ and never underestimated Jace, he just _also_ felt protective of him.

The drunk alpha was thrown out of the club and Magnus wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to guide him over toward the couch, where the alpha sat down comfortably and pulled his omega into his lap. Jace chuckled amused and got comfortable, nuzzling into Magnus. After a long, hard day of fighting on missions, it was oddly relaxing to have his alpha fight _for_ him, even on ridiculous matters. Resting a hand on Magnus' chest, Jace curled up a little, seeking all the protection and warmth his alpha had to offer. Magnus made him feel at ease, feel safe.

"Don't tell anyone I'm enjoying it when you go all alpha", whispered Jace.

"I'd never rattle you out", assured Magnus amused, kissing the top of Jace's head. "You're _my_ omega, after all. I live to protect you and your reputation, mh?"

"You're _so_ sappy", sighed Jace, shaking his head a little.

Magnus hummed in agreement, kissing down to Jace's neck, where Magnus' mate-mark sat. The alpha kissed the mark, his hands resting on Jace's hips. They had sealed the matebond only weeks ago, shortly after Jace had learned he was not in fact a Morgenstern, because it had shaken Jace's _entire_ world – suddenly, he had no last name anymore, he had no idea if he still belonged to Luke and Clary, who had become a family to him over the past months. On impulse, Magnus had reacted and offered Jace a last name, a family, a place to belong.

"Jace Bane", whispered Magnus, his voice a velvet purring.

"You really enjoy saying that way too much, Bane", chuckled Jace fondly.

"I really do... _Bane_ ", countered Magnus delighted, pecking Jace's lips.

It had reassured Jace a lot. Not just the fact that Magnus still wanted him, even without an identity and name. It had given Jace an anchor, a last name that would be permanent, that no one could take away from him again. And sure, Clary and Luke had assured him that even if there was no blood they shared, Jace was still part of their family. So had Izzy and Alec. But all their words didn't help with how much it had rattled him to learn everything he had thought he knew was not true after all.

Now he was Jonathan Christopher Bane, mate to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And with that, he had more easily come to accept this newest change in his life, because with Magnus, he could.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to delay my OTP for a while so it'd last me longer? Because I didn't want to start this series out with all my favorites to then hangle from one new ship to try out to another. But here they are, courting and being cute! Because I love them! *^*


End file.
